Yarfik Stormhammer
Yarfik Stormhammer (Dwarven Cleric): Jon van Luling (Twitter/Instagram: @TheJvLexicon) Physical Description: Yarfik has red hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. His hair is shaved on the sides of his head all the way around and braided from the front down the back. He also has a long braided beard. He has a tattoo of a dragon eating his eyeball around his head, which is the mark of his clan. History: Yarfik of clan Stormhammer was the seventh son of TydPahd, one of the highest chieftains in all of the Dwarven City of Bor and leader of the ruling council. The Stormhammer clan were the enforcers of the community that lived in and around Bor. If you broke the law, crossed the wrong Dwarf, or tried to undermine the power of the ruling council of Chieftains, you dealt with the Stormhammers. They relished in their duties and enjoyed meting out justice, whether lawful or their own moral compass. Yarfik chafed against what he saw as morally wrong in his family’s practices. He stood up to the decrees of the ruling council defending those who could not defend themselves. Unfortunately one night, Yarfik came upon his clansmen beating a miner for stealing to feed his family. A fight ensued and Yarfik severely injured his eldest brother, his father’s favorite and was brought before the council to answer for his actions. He gave a speech that lasted close to 4 hours, went nowhere and was set to be banished forever. However, his mother, Braskank, spoke behind closed doors on behalf of her favorite son. Braskank truly is the power behind not only the clan, but the ruling council as she was from the oldest Dwarf clan, the Brassrings. Yarfik was spared banishment under the understanding he would voluntarily leave the city for a time to be determined by the council, to learn more of the “Ways of the world” which was code for “Let the world deal with the loudmouth and spare our ears. Yarfik was sent out with just the clothes on his back, and a signet ring his mother gave to him. She said it was something to remind him of the inner strength and stubbornness that he inherited from her family and kept alive in his actions. He wandered the wilds, remembering to use his dwarf scout training, which saved his life when times got tough. One night during what could only be described as a typhoon of magical energies, Yarfik found himself stuck out in the open with no help in sight. He was found by a passing caravan of clerics working to abate the magical energies. They were from the local temple to Agia and they took Yarfik with them. They took him in and Yarfik took to their teachings of life and justice easily. However he was notorious for driving believers away from Agia’s teachings with his abraisive attitude and the monks were forced to send him away. They said he had a special mission, to spread Agia’s light on his own because it “burned in a brighter color than their own. One that burned the eyes.” Yarfik was on his “mission” when he ran into a charismatic bard with a knack for mischief and took it upon himself to be his personal conscience. He has been Cassian's right hand dwarf ever since. Notable Quotes: Exceptional Equipment: Spells & Skills: Statistics: Current Level: 9 Total Kills: 4 & 1/3 Critical Fails: 7 Kill Count: Category:Characters